a river of blood
by timidwolfhazel
Summary: the valley of verna is a superb place, foxes live there in peace. But four little cubs have never saw the place, is it even real.. But when they hear of a threat to destroy verna they must go on periolous journey to tell the king. Well all four of them su


A river of blood

Summary: the valley of verna is a superb place, foxes live there in peace. But four little cubs have never saw the place, is it even real.. But when they hear of a threat to destroy verna they must go on periolous journey to tell the king. Well all four of them survive.

I seem to have this whole chronicle thing working in mind at the moment. All my animal stories in mind have them going on journey to defeat something. This will have the same feel as blood of the raven.

Ok I first want to put down all the characters. So that way you won't get off track.

The main characters

Shen: she is wise, sweet, and rather talk then fight. when the time comes well her inner warrior come out.

Blaze: his name says it all. He thinks himself grand and powerful, and yet he cowers at the feet of his sister. Can he show his family he is really as brave as he shows.

Greggy: he is the coward of the family. He hides behind anyone he could find. As days pass his family see a whole different side of him.

Viper: the bully of the family. She picks on everyone and anything. Is she all that she says she is, or is their love underneath that blanket of mean?

Sliver: a trio of white foxes. She is the pretty one. Can her brain that comes with her beauty help the cubs.

Shard: she is the younger and more bumbling one of the trio. But in the heat of the battle she is as graceful as any other .

Splinter: he is the quite and malicious one of the white foxes. Is this all a cover up for a love that is developing.

Dares pack

Lily: she is the mother of the four cubs. She dies in the first chapter but the cubs do not learn tell at a later date.

Dare: the cubs father. He is the leader of the little pack of foxes. He does everything he can to stop the black foxes. He dies right beside his mate.

Crimson: the deputy of the fox pack. Know one trusts due to his violent back ground. But when he dies saving the cubs at later date they have different thoughts about him.

Wind: he has no real meaning he just dies.

Hail: she also dies, we just hear of her name.

Sparky: the cubs older sister that they learn has perished.

Then there is the other foxes that dies. We don't learn about them other then the fact that they are dead.

Dark foxes

Redpelt: he is the leader of the dark foxes. He was given that name beacuase after a battle he likes to drench himself in the dead ones blood. He is savage and cruel. Is he too much for the foxes?

Adder: she has a bite that is worse then her bark, which makes her the perfect mate.

Shade: he is the evil and devilish son of the two. They are so proud of him. Or can this just be part of his game.

Shadow: she is the young and still needs to learn her ways. Well she make her parents proud.

Phantom: he is the deputy of the pack. He is so bad and evil. Can he be bigger problem then redpelt himself.

gloom: she is phantoms mate. The only thing she wants is to be the alpha fox. Well she make her mate a pawn to get there.

Misery: she is one of glooms followers. She thinks that adder was not rightfully chosen to be alpha, does she feel the same way to gloom.

Verna foxes

King silver: he is the grand of all foxes, his white shape stands at the top of the rock. Why does he look so much like the white trio?

Queen spirit: she stands guard with her mate. She has some children but we have no idea who they are, or do we?

Willow: she is the medicine fox. She takes care of all foxes. She is vernas physic. She see,s a fox in her dreams once and she falls for him.

Snowdrift: she is the wisest one. When you have a question that need to be answered you can come to her. But does she have the right answer for the cubs.

Hazel: she has the ability to send messages in the wind. Is their another fox out there who can hear them or is this just a waste of time.

Transparent: he is ghost like. Has the ability to walk through things. he is slivers secret mate.


End file.
